At the present time, bars of laser diodes are widely used for pumping powerful solid body lasers used for cutting, welding, grinding and thermal treatment of surfaces of various materials in many fields of industry and medicine.
Usually a bar of laser diodes consists of a set of single strip-geometry laser diodes, arranged parallel to each other on a common substrate, which is used as a heat sink, RU2150164, RU2455739. These bars of strip-geometry laser diodes emit light in a determined direction as a set of parallel beams.
Single laser diodes with cylindrically symmetrical resonators with light extraction in any determined direction, either parallel to an axis of symmetry of the resonator, or perpendicular to the axis of symmetry were also proposed, U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,490, U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,257, U.S. Pat. No. 6,333,944, U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,271, U.S. Pat. No. 8,326,098, RU2423764, RU2431225, and also arrays of geometrically diverged in the directions perpendicular to their axes of symmetry of axially symmetric laser diodes, RU2465699, US 2011/0163292 A1.
The possibility of using laser diodes in combination with phosphor in sources of white light for illumination purposes represents a considerable interest, AIP ADVANCES 3, 072107 (2013).
To provide a small-sized laser light source capable of emitting light in various directions and having a directional pattern of a far radiation field close to axially symmetric, without forming optics, it was proposed to use a set of units of the strip-geometry laser diodes turned relative to each other in a plane perpendicular to an axis of radiation, RU 2187183, selected as a prototype.
The drawback of laser diodes and bars of laser diodes existing in the present-day is an inability to provide a homogeneous flare of phosphor in axially symmetric laser lamps when using these diodes as emitting elements in the laser source of light.